


Patheticness in the Modern World

by ko_writes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Temp-Terminal, Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slight Self-Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where nearly everything has become an advertisement, people have been promoting themselves as a decent human being even more intensely through the use of “Temp-Terminal,” which are posters that advertise the visages of specific people - with the population of the world only rising, simply meeting someone in a coffee shop is practically unheard of. </p><p>Character A is mostly against the concept, so they abstained from what had become the obligatory wrist band that collected information from the Temp-Terminals throughout the day. However, they regretted every decision they had ever made up to that moment when they saw Character B on one of the screens, only to see them disappear without a trace moments later, just like they always do. In a world such as the one they were living in, everything had become painfully temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patheticness in the Modern World

   Everything was digitised and promotional these days, and Kyouya hated it.

   He wasn’t a Luddite by any means, not at all; he was a doctor who had been trained to use the most modern equipment after all, and he knew that this was the true era of technological advances. It was spell-binding to see patents survive an accident or illness that would have taken their life just two decades ago.

   However, he could live without those… _things_. Screens, like posters, used to advertise people in their desperate ploy for friendship – or, in the most pathetic cases, love. He didn’t agree with it at all, so therefore abstained from the digitised shackle around these gormless people's wrists; routing them into the virtual world and away from their own as they routinely shattered other people's privacy by looking up a stranger's personal details. It made him vaguely sick.

   Maybe he was a bit of a Luddite, actually.

   But the whole thing was pathetic and rather invasive, that was his thought on the matter. Years ago, meetings had the opportunity to happen by chance.

   Well, not for him. For Ootori Kyouya, every meeting was calculated; but his point still stood.

   He huffed as he continued down the frosted pavement, his own thoughts agitating him, but that was when he saw him.

   He saw his on one of those damn Temp-Terminals. His red hair was vivid and mussed artistically, parted to the left, and his skin is pale with hints of freckles. He looks at the camera and his hazel - almost golden - eyes seem to stare into Kyouya's soul. His smile is a sweet, yet coy affair and tilted in a fashion that is as intriguing as the rest of him. His pose is a sideways glance, the curves of his neck soft and beautiful; and Kyouya wants to trace them with his fingertips, his lips, his tongue -

   And then he's gone. As quickly as he appeared, he vanished; even Cinderella had enough decency to leave her slipper on the palace steps.

   For the first time, he wishes that he had worn the wrist-band. He wishes to meet him face-to-face, even if the Temp-Terminals were the reason for that meeting.

   He wishes. He wishes as a pain routes in his chest, in the heart he neglected to the point of which he forgot he had one, and he makes his way back home.

   As he walks in the cold, mid-December snow, back to his one-bedroom apartment and his cat; he wonders if he is the truly pathetic one in this modern era.

**Author's Note:**

> I _may_ extend this. I'm not sure, though; as I have so many things I need to write right now.


End file.
